


Comfort

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, gotg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real quick pre-dating Rock Star (or Pocket) fic<br/>The team gets much deserved rest after their fight with Ronan, but not everyone sleeps through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Peter woke up, eyes blinked as he felt something odd under the sheets, nuzzling his side. His eyes shot open once his groggy, sleepy state realized there was something in his bed. His front shot up as he threw the blankets off himself at the presents of a small amount of pain, almost like claws rubbing into his skin.

Upon lifting the sheets he sees a sleeping Raccoon, kneading as his side and rubbing his head into the others shirt. His snout partly open as his eyes twitched, a crack of brown seen between his eye lids, he seemed like he was about to wake up, from the moving Peter had done.

Before Rocket had a chance to completely awake, Peter gently ran a hand over the smaller man’s furry head, rubbing him between his ears which lowered. Peter hummed, it sort of reminded him of earth, his grandpa had an old dog that would lower his ears while being pat, his tail also wagged though Rockets was still, besides the minor twitching.

Peter was confused by how to react, he looked around to see if anyone else was there, no. They were alone in the darkness, both still scratched up from the fight that happened mear hours before. Rocket seemed so detached and tough, after Groots death, all the team saw a new side of him. Peter wouldn’t dare say it, but Rocket reminded him of a wounded, scared animal, maybe it was his big brown eyes, dilated so wide as he scavenged through the wood, the corpse of his friend, hoping to find some trace of life on any of the burned and broken twigs.

He didn’t.

Now he was laying uncomfortably close to Peter in the room Nova had given them for the time, odd, he had locked the doors before retiring to bed; however the sparks coming off the large slab of metal concealing the door way, and Rockets impressive escape history, told him Rocket was probably just as good at breaking in.

Peter felt the other being shiver, he wondered what sort of dreams the Raccoon had, he imagined they were just as detailed, and could be just as horrifying as any human dreams got. He was glad that Rocket had been able to sleep at all, the last he saw the raccoon he was in his room, sniffing as tears still fell down his face, looking a guilt ridden mess as he clutched the small pot he had found, planting a select price of Groot into the soil. Peter didn’t know the reason for that, but he didn’t wanted to understand the desperation Rocket was going through now.

Rocket’s claws extended, his small hands grabbed at Peters shirt and skin, the human flinched, but fought that desire to move away, after all Rocket looked.. rather innocent despite his personality when he was awake. Peter laid back again, putting his head back on his pillow, his free hand behind his head while the other lay on the back of Rockets head, he closed his eyes, sure the Raccoon would be gone before morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for some new plot lines to write about (any length)  
> Feel free to leave me some story/one shot suggestions (NSFW welcomed!)  
> Preferred ships: Rocket/Drax, Rocket/Peter, Rocket/Groot


End file.
